


F is for friends who do stuff together

by just_jaqueline



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, friendship centric
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jaqueline/pseuds/just_jaqueline
Summary: Raccolta scritta interamente per la battaglia di drabble del COW-T, squadra #CorgisOfTime ♥





	1. Annabeth&Piper ~  Di stelle e miti fasulli

**Author's Note:**

> Raccolta scritta interamente per la battaglia di drabble del COW-T, squadra #CorgisOfTime ♥  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa in particolare, è ispirata dal prompt _cielo stellato_ , The itten challenge.

– Annabeth, ferma. Ci siamo perse.

Annabeth fa una smorfia seccata e butta fuori un sospiro a denti stretti. Piper approfitta della sosta per riprendere fiato e fare il punto della situazione: stanno camminando da cinque ore e non sono ancora riuscite a trovare la via d'uscita. Perse è la parola giusta, purtroppo. 

Annabeth lascia cadere il suo zaino a terra e Piper la guarda fissare il cielo nuvoloso per qualche secondo, seguendo una linea immaginaria con un dito, e poi cercare qualcosa a terra con la torcia. 

– Trovati –, mormora, recuperando due bastoni della stessa lunghezza e piantandone uno a terra. Quando si sdraia e pianta il secondo bastone all'altezza della vita, Piper si chiede cosa cavolo stia facendo.

– Stai... costruendo qualcosa?

– No –, risponde Annabeth stancamente, rimestando alla cieca nel suo zaino; quando non riesce a trovare quello che sta cercando, mastica un'imprecazione e si infila la torcia in bocca, riprendendo la ricerca con entrambe le mani. Piper si siede accanto a lei e le sventola la borraccia sotto il naso. Annabeth sembra giustamente imbarazzata, quando si toglie la torcia dalla bocca e accetta la sua offerta.

– Serve per orientarsi –, risponde Annabeth, appena finito di bere. – I bastoni sono allineati ad una stella –, le indica una stella quasi invisibile, dietro le nuvole, – a seconda del suo movimento, sapremo in che direzione siamo rivolte.

– Quindi aspettiamo?

– Aspettiamo.

Piper si sdraia con le braccia dietro la testa, osservando il cielo che si va rischiarando. Piper comincia a seguire alcune stelle con l'indice.

– Quella è la costellazione del Serpente –, dice, indicando tre stelle totalmente a caso. Annabeth aggrotta la fronte, cercando di trovare la costellazione inesistente.

– Quella invece è il Cacciatore –, aggiunge, puntando una sorta di clessidra sbilenca che sa essere parte di Orione, l'unico disegno che riesce a vedere chiaramente nel cielo; dalla faccia confusa che fa Annabeth, lo sa anche lei, ma non la contraddice. Dev'essere proprio stanca.

– E quel triangolo lì è il Nacho.

Appena capisce che la sta prendendo in giro, Annabeth le lancia un'occhiataccia delle sue, che si trasforma in un'alzata di occhi al cielo quando vede il sorriso sul viso di Piper. Torna a fissare la sua stella per qualche secondo, poi comincia ad indicarle alcune costellazioni, spiegandone brevemente le storie e i nomi, mentre Piper si diverte ad usare le stesse stelle per creare disegni stupidi e miti assurdi. Dopo qualche minuti, la loro stella sembra essersi spostata a destra rispetto ai bastoni, e Annabeth si alza in piedi, pulendosi il retro dei jeans con le mani. 

Fa un mezzo giro esatto: – Quello è il nord –, e fa un cenno con la testa nella direzione che dovranno seguire. Che è anche la direzione da cui provengono.

Piper si lascia andare in un gemito desolato, afferrando la mano che Annabeth le offre per alzarsi.

– In marcia –, dice Annabeth, come per spronarsi, e insieme ricominciano a camminare.


	2. Jason&Leo ~ Giocare col fuoco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il prompt _cenere_ , The four elements challenge.

– Beh, poteva andare peggio.

Jason si portò entrambe le mani alle tempie e sospirò. Sentiva un mal di testa incipiente dietro la fronte che sapeva sarebbe peggiorato col tempo.

– Leo, hai appena mandato a fuoco il Bunker Nove. Cosa poteva andare peggio?

– Non ho mandato a fuoco il Bunker –, rispose Leo, indignato. – Il Bunker è intatto. Ci è solo esploso una mina dentro, qualcosa si sarà salvato.

Jason non riusciva a credere alle proprie orecchie. Indicò con un braccio il mare di cenere in cui si trovavano. – Leo, se non fossimo volati via non avremmo nemmeno i vestiti addosso. 

Jason ispezionò la sua maglietta, che aveva preso fuoco nella fuga. Una ragazza della Cabina Dieci gli aveva scherzosamente fatto notare che i crop top erano tornati di moda, quell'anno. – Anzi, neanche quelli sono salvi.

– Almeno non sei svenuto –, disse Leo, ridacchiando. Dei, non l'avrebbe mai superata, quella storia.

– Quindi, cosa vuoi fare? –, chiese Jason, ignorando deliberatamente la frecciatina.

Leo si chinò a terra, raccogliendo una chiave inglese, miracolosamente salva dall'incendio, e mostrandogliela come per dimostrare che qualcosa si era davvero salvato. La usò per indicare i figli di Efesto che giravano per la stanza, assorti in progetti futuri, mentre gli altri campeggiatori facevano del loro meglio per ripulire.

– Ricostruiamo –, rispose Leo, facendo spallucce, come se la cosa avesse poca importanza, e si unì a Nyssa e Harvey, che discutevano di come potenziare un aspirapolvere abbastanza da ripulire quel macello in poco tempo; dall'altro lato della stanza, una ragazza stava facendo i grattini sotto il mento a Festus, che esalò una fiammata che per poco non diede fuoco a tutto un'altra volta.

Jason si risistemò gli occhiali sul naso, esausto. 

Una giornata come le altre al Campo Mezzosangue.


	3. Jason&Nico ~ Di proposte decenti e zombie affetta-ginocchia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirata al prompt _ghiaccio_ , The itten challenge.

Nico sibilò a denti stretti, cercando di tenere fermo il ginocchio mentre Jason ci applicava sopra del ghiaccio; Will aveva assicurato loro che non aveva niente di rotto – _a parte il cervello,_ aveva brontolato, allontanandosi per aiutare altri campeggiatori. 

L'infermeria era piena, quel pomeriggio. Sembrava che ogni semidio si fosse svegliato con la luna storta, a giudicare dalla fiumana di persone ammaccate provenienti dall'arena. 

Jason aveva sentito una figlia di Ecate parlare di Plutone contro la Luna, o una cosa del genere. Non aveva capito se stesse discutendo di astrologia o di qualche screzio tra Dei, ma c'era sicuramente qualcosa nell'aria.

Poggiò distrattamente una mano sul polpaccio di Nico, mentre applicava pressione con l'altra; Nico si irrigidì di colpo. Jason tolse la mano dalla sua gamba e gli chiese scusa a bassa voce, tornando a concentrarsi sul ginocchio. Nico lo ringraziò con un cenno.

– Come va? –, chiese Will, fermandosi un attimo a controllare la situazione prima di tornare al lavoro.

– Come se uno zombie avesse provato ad affettarmi il ginocchio –, rispose Nico, cupo.

– Se evitassi di allenarti con gli zombie, forse non saremmo in questa situazione –, disse Will, piccato, dandogli una pacca sulla coscia e correndo all'altro capo dell'infermeria.

Nico sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Jason poteva vedere l'inizio di un broncio agli angoli della sua bocca. Ridacchiò. Nico Di Angelo _col broncio_.

– Allenati con me, la prossima volta –, disse di colpo Jason, lasciando il ghiaccio sul lettino. Nico lo guardò pensieroso, come se non ci avesse mai pensato.

– Non sei sempre qui –, provò Nico, cercando una scusa per fare di testa propria, come al solito. Fu il turno di Jason di alzare gli occhi al cielo.

– Sono qui abbastanza spesso da allenarmi con Percy, perché non dovrei trovare il tempo per te?

Un'espressione sorpresa passò sul volto di Nico, ma una impassibile la seguì subito dopo. Sapevano entrambi qual era il problema, e non erano gli impegni di Jason. Gli lasciò del tempo per pensare, senza mettergli fretta.

– Ok –, annuì Nico, dopo averci pensato su un minuto. – Ok –, ripeté, come se stesse ancora saggiando la decisione. Jason gli sorrise, incoraggiante.

– Non ci andrò leggero con te, Grace.

Jason si lasciò sfuggire una risata, preso alla sprovvista dal cambio di tono. Nico abbozzò un sorriso a sua volta.

– Non chiedo altro.


	4. Piper&Leo ~ A volte è semplice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirata dal prompt _passato_ , Missing moments.

– Ehi, Reginetta, serve una mano?

Normalmente Piper avrebbe picchiato chiunque si fosse azzardato a darle un soprannome del genere, ma questo ragazzo era anche l'unica persona che si era avvicinata a lei da due ore a questa parte, quindi decise di provare a controllarsi. Si mise a sedere, cercando di riprendere fiato, e gli diede un'occhiata veloce: più basso di lei, la pelle forse un tono più scura della sua. Aveva un cespuglio di ricci ribelli in testa e un sorriso che probabilmente qualcuno avrebbe definito “da pazzo”. 

A Piper già piaceva.

Afferrò la sua mano e si tirò in piedi, pulendosi alla bell'e meglio i vestiti sporchi di fango. Non era sicura se chi le aveva affibbiato la punizione era al corrente dello stato in cui si trovava il campo dopo il temporale di quella notte, o se sperava che la sporcizia fungesse da punizione ulteriore. Ma a Piper non dava fastidio sporcarsi le mani, né tantomeno i vestiti. Dopotutto, le lavatrici esistevano per questo.

– Comunque io sono Leo –, disse il ragazzo, porgendole di nuovo la mano destra. Era ancora sporca di terra, ma se Leo l'aveva notato, non lo dava a vedere. Forse non se n'era proprio accorto.

– Piper –, rispose, afferrandogliela saldamente. Diede una stretta un pelino più forte del necessario. – Non Reginetta.

– Capito –, disse Leo, portandosi la mano sinistra alla fronte a fare il saluto militare. Piper sentì un sorriso farsi strada sulla sua faccia.

– Quindi... vuoi venire con me a riprogrammare i monitor dell'aula di informatica? Ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi faccia da palo.

Piper non riuscì a trattenere una risata , e vide Leo scoccargli un altro sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono. Forse non tutto il male veniva per nuocere. 

– Ci sto.


	5. Rachel&Annabeth ~ Trust me, I have a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirata dal prompt _Hunger Games!AU_ , Otto fandom e una valanga di prompt.

Sente l'eco dei cannoni in lontananza, ma non riesce a guardare; basta il suono degli spari, tanti, troppi. 

Annabeth non abbassa lo sguardo, imprime le loro facce nella sua mente, informazioni utile per costruire un piano d'attacco. _La conoscenza è potere_ , le aveva detto al centro, ma a Rachel non sembra un potere. Sembra una condanna.

– È sempre un massacro il primo giorno.

– Qualcuno che conosciamo? –, le chiede dopo qualche secondo, e Annabeth si rabbuia.

– Castor –, risponde Annabeth. – Charles... Lee.

Rachel chiude gli occhi e si preme le mani sugli occhi, respingendo con forza le lacrime. Lee era del suo distretto. L'aveva aiutata con l'arco, durante l'addestramento. Non avrebbe dovuto essere morto.

– Castor sembrava simpatico –, dice Annabeth, fissando il fuoco su cui stanno preparando la cena. Le fiamme si riflettono sulla lama del suo pugnale, che tiene sempre vicino a sé. – Credo avesse un gemello.

– Pollux –, aggiunge Rachel, perché Annabeth sembra non saperlo, e non vuole che Castor diventi l'ennesima faccia vuota, senza una storia ad accompagnarla. 

Annabeth annuisce e torna a cucinare, girando i due scoiattoli che hanno catturato per cuocerli dall'altro lato. 

– E Luke?

L'espressione sul viso di Annabeth è uno strano miscuglio tra speranzoso ed arrabbiato, ma Rachel non se la sente di giudicarla: se il suo migliore amico fosse fuggito lasciandola da sola nell'arena, anche lei avrebbe dei sentimenti contrastanti.

– È vivo –, dice, togliendo i due spiedini dal fuoco e passandogliene uno. – Da qualche parte.

Mangiano in silenzio e al buio, un falò è pericoloso da tenere acceso da queste parti. La serata è abbastanza calda da non fargliene sentire la mancanza, fortunatamente.

– Faccio io il primo turno –, le dice Annabeth, sistemandosi con la schiena contro un albero, il pugnale poggiato sulle gambe. Rachel non protesta e le si sdraia vicino, così che possa svegliarla con un tocco, senza bisogno di parlare.

Dovrebbe avere paura di Annabeth, ma non ne ha. Annabeth ha un piano, e se ci crede abbastanza, forse riusciranno a salvarsi. Si avvererà, come una profezia. Senza scampo.

Quindi Rachel si addormenta dandole la schiena, fidandosi ciecamente di lei. E quando la sveglia nel cuore della notte, non con una pugnalata, ma afferrandole la spalla e trascinandola via perché _sta arrivando qualcuno, andiamocene,_ Rachel corre via con lei. 

Forse era un oracolo, in una vita precedente.


	6. Jason&Percy ~ War games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirata dal prompt _a scelta, cannoni ad acqua_ , The itten challenge.

– Percy!  
Percy si volta, cercando di individuare nel caos della battaglia la persona che lo sta chiamando; il semidio contro cui sta combattendo non sembra gradire la sua distrazione, e ne approfitta per tentare di affettargli la faccia, ma Percy riesce a spostarsi appena in tempo per evitare la sua lama. Digrigna i denti, frustrato, e si concentra sullo scontro, evitando un altro paio di fendenti mentre cerca un'apertura nella difesa del suo avversario.  
– Percy!  
Fa per voltarsi ancora una volta, ma il semidio davanti a lui lo incalza, costringendolo ad indietreggiare per non finire impalato come un kebab. Dei, deve assolutamente allenarsi di più.  
L'ennesimo passo indietro lo porta a cozzare contro qualcuno, e Percy spera vivamente che non si tratti di un altro romano, mentre intercetta un altro fendente che per poco non gli strappa Vortice dalle mani. Tira un sospiro di sollievo quando intravede una lancia d'oro imperiale con la coda dell'occhio.  
– Ehi, Jason, cosa fai da queste parti?  
Il sorriso di Jason è nascosto dal suo elmo, ma Percy sa che c'è. Forse è strano che entrambi si divertano così tanto a mandare al tappeto altre persone, o forse è una cosa da semidei. Chi è Percy per giudicare?  
– Volevo proporti– dice Jason, senza neanche smettere di muoversi, tenendo a distanza gli altri semidei con la sua lancia, – quella tattica.  
Percy alza un sopracciglio, anche se sa che Jason non può vederlo. – Una tempesta? In mezzo al campo di battaglia?  
– È un'idea di Annabeth –, ammette lui. Oh, allora è di questo che stavano parlando, prima dell'inizio dei giochi. Tipico di Annabeth, avere minimo sei piani di riserva.  
– Va bene –, annuisce Percy, testando l'acqua nei cannoni montati sui muri della fortezza. Ha sentito dire che li hanno rinforzati, dopo l'ultima volta. Non vede l'ora di scoprire se reggeranno il suo assalto.  
– Al mio tre –, dice Jason. – Uno.  
Sente i primi tuoni risuonare sopra di loro; un paio di semidei alzano velocemente la testa e notano che il cielo si sta rannuvolando molto velocemente. Forse troppo velocemente.  
– Due.  
Percy blocca il flusso d'acqua dei cannoni, lasciando salire la pressione al loro interno. Vede i romani nella fortezza, che hanno capito cosa sta per succedere, correre al riparo. Un lampo squarcia il cielo.  
– Tre.  
I cannoni esplodono, ed è l'inferno sul campo di battaglia.


	7. Percy&Grover ~ Di male in peggio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirata dal prompt _mirtillo_ , The itten challenge.

– È solo che non capisco dove sia il problema.  
Grover alzò le mani in un gesto incredulo, guardandosi intorno come a cercare qualcuno a cui chiedere _ma lo sentite? ha chiesto dove sia il problema._  
– Fragole –, disse, indicando i campi sterminati in cui si trovavano; accennò un motivetto di poche note con il flauto, e un piccolo arbusto spuntò ai suoi piedi, completo di piccoli frutti blu scuro. – Mirtilli –, disse, lasciandosi andare in un belato sconsolato.  
– A me piacciono i mirtilli –, mormorò Percy, come se sentisse di doverli difendere. Forse la sua simpatia per il cibo blu stava degenerando. Grover lo ignorò totalmente.  
– Se sapessi far crescere intere coltivazioni forse servirei a qualcosa –, belò ancora, poggiando la testa contro un albero vicino. Una driade si affacciò dai rami, curiosa. – E invece riesco a far crescere due piantine, al massimo –, piagnucolò Grover, battendo la fronte contro il tronco. La driade non sembrò contenta. – Sono inutile...  
– Beh, in effetti –, si lasciò sfuggire Percy, sovrappensiero. Grover strabuzzò gli occhi a quelle parole e cominciò a mangiarsi il flauto dal nervosismo, snocciolando tra un boccone e l'altro futuri apocalittici. La driade lo guardò male e poi posò il suo sguardo torvo su Percy, come ad incolparlo della situazione; Percy avrebbe voluto giustificarsi, ma la ninfa sparì con uno sbuffo.  
– Bel lavoro, Testa d'Alghe –, lo redarguì Annabeth, arrivata appena in tempo per beccare l'ultima parte della discussione. Dietro di lei c'era Juniper, che si limitò a lanciargli un'occhiataccia prima di andare da Grover. Entrambe si misero a consolarlo, portandolo via dal campo di fragole e lasciando lui lì, da solo.  
Percy non riusciva a credere di aver peggiorato la situazione con due semplici frasi.  
– Ma che ho fatto?!


End file.
